Tale of the Blind Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Inspired by the Zatoichi movies. People always believe they can write one's destiny on stone, blind them to their lies, and take everything from a child since their birth. After having his eyesight stolen one Naruto Uzumaki wants to enjoy the simple things in life, good sake, massaging women, wandering around, and fighting the enemies that tried to control his life. Warning: harem.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

All I am is a simple man that wants to enjoy stories and make them work, to improve himself by doing so. I don't care how long it takes, I will make these stories real fun.

WARNING: Naruto's a young man here, around his early twenties, while the rest of the Leaf shinobi are in their Shippuden forms.

 **XXXXXX**

Just a wanderer

Crying.

Loud and sad crying of an infant echoed into the night.

A mother tried to reach for her child, but the amount of blood she was losing quickly prevented her from doing so. Her husband wasn't even breathing anymore, and the pool of their combined blood was coating and hiding her long mane of crimson hair. It was a sight no person desired to endure, to be so close to their loved ones and be unable to show her own son how much they loved that person, how much one wanted those they cherished to grow pure and unharmed. Anyone could say all they wanted, do anything to make sure that special someone stayed alive after what happened.

It could be a sick joke in any other situation, but the harsh truth was that someone somewhere had done all of this because of her, or rather who she had carried inside along her son. Her child would not know of a loving embrace or the joy a normal life could grant him because of how he lived and his own achievements. All because of the entity he was forced to carry.

Such was the scene that the one who caused such a disaster walked into, with his eyes narrowed at the crying child, "Do you want to know something I envy of you, Naruto?" he asked the wailing boy, lifting him up, "You had my own master to be your father, and you would have been given so much if not for their foolish mistake of protecting this village. Your parents' life was meaningless in the end, but I shall give them purpose in helping me eradicate those that don't deserve to live here."

The man disappeared from sight, leaving no trace of himself behind.

He appeared where he wanted, looking down from the top of a cliff while ignoring the child's cries. He pondered what to do with it, how to have such a child be a true asset to his cause. The question had two simple and easy answers. One would be to kill him and let the demonic energy take place so the fox could run free once again and destroy everything in sight and the other was to just take the beast from him.

The baby kept crying, "What do you think you're doing, Tobi…?"

The masked man turned around, chuckling like an idiot, "Tobi was just playing around with the baby. What's so bad about it?"

The shadowy black and white being before him frowned, at least the white half of the body did, "We need the child alive while we can. There's too much at risk if you kill him now."

"Oh, but Tobi doesn't want to change diapers!" the childish killer said, "Couldn't we just get rid of him already, Zetsu-san?!"

The figure chuckled, "Trust me, I wouldn't mind. But if the fox were to be resurrected, someone other than that child would be forced to carry him. The boy you're holding has a destiny written on stone by us."

"Then what do we do with him, Zetsu-senpai?"

The black and white being stepped closer, examining the child's face with a grin, "What we can do is take something he doesn't need…" he chuckled, "After all, he doesn't need to see how he can become a great soldier to us…"

Tobi's breath stopped with a gasp, "What… are you talking about…?"

Zetsu cracked a smirk, "I will take his sight, and then bring him to Madara. Surely a child like him could become useful given who his parents were."

The masked man held his face with one hand, chuckling lightly before blowing into a full mad laughter.

It was like a joke.

A sick, twisted joke.

"A child raised by his parent's murderers… You know we do have to kill him in the end, right?"

Zetsu grinned, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him…"

But someone did know, someone resting on the kid's being.

Someone that wanted the bastards that ruined the boy's life dead.

Someone that wanted to be free from his cage.

Someone that, for a brief instant of selflessness in their life, wanted to protect the boy.

XXXXXX

Time had passed.

A lone man wandered a dirt path. On one side he could listen to the wind howling kicking dirt into the air while rustling the grass of the hill he passed by, and on the other he was greeted by the melody of birds and the sound of trees moving by the wind. It drew a calming picture in his mind, even if he could never think of what it all looked like.

Closed eyelids showed he had lost his sight long ago and that it wouldn't come back. His hair was a short spiky mane that felt on his skull in a mop and gave him a more mature look than if he had a yellow urchin for hair. His face was lean and had a natural tan like the rest of his body. One could note he was lean but decently packed in muscle, the result of a good diet imparted by his mentors along rigorous training. His face was lean and possessed odd birthmarks on his cheeks, showing he had matured well into a handsome man, but there was a certain kindness to his features.

His outfit consisted of gi, a typical coat worn by martial artists only that instead of being white it was a dark, reddish orange. On its back was a cherry blossom, a symbol of the fleetingness of life and beauty. Beneath said gi he wore a black sleeveless shirt and, hidden by the sleeves, a pair of black gauntlets with reinforced steel protecting everything from the wrist to the elbow. The gi was kept in place with a white belt, which also kept his pants up, a pair of black hakama. Oddly enough, the man walked barefoot, with the thick dead skin of his feet unable to feel the pain of any pebble he stepped in, yet allowing him to feel how the ground moved beneath his soles.

Last but not least, a red cane was on his right hand, guiding him through the road he was taking. It was a wooden stick, crafted into a smooth cane with a fine wood and finer paintjob that wouldn't get a single scratch on it. His thumb rested on two diagonal runes put into it, allowing him to know where and how to grip it.

He stopped upon feeling something approach him from behind.

He let out a chuckle, "How odd. I didn't think I'd have company in this trip," His eyebrows moved from one side to the other, "Are you lost?"

There was no reply.

He turned his head so he could listen better what the forest had to reveal, "If you happen to be a bandit, I'm afraid you chose wrong in your target. I'm a wandering masseur, and am currently looking for a job at the nearest town. The only thing I have on me is some dry meat and barely any money worth more than two dango sticks. If you just happen to be hungry, I can share what I have with you."

There was a growl, a low and menacing response. From the woods a large mountain bear leapt at the blond man's feet, its body dwarfing the man's and even horses. It was a true feral beast looking for something to feed on. And it found the blond man's cane sailing right to his forehead, the pummel slamming right between the large bear's eyes.

Its spine trembled from the force that already shook its entire body, sending it backwards against a tree which snapped in half upon impact.

The blind man paused and leaned his head closer to the beaten bear, and smiled upon hearing a faint but stable sound, "It's breathing, good." He chuckled at the sound of bushes moving alerted him of more. The blind man reached into his gi and pulled out a bag of beef jerky, extending it forward, "Sorry about hitting your mom, but she tried to attack me."

Two cubs stared at him in fear, but did notice that the man's aura wasn't that of a hunter. It was soothing, like he were one with the world around them. The two small bears stepped closer to the meat and took a few sniffs, before giving it large bites. They ran to their mother's side, who groggily got up and gave the calm man a nervous glance. The bear family swiftly left him to his own lonesome self.

"What odd dogs." That served as a reminder that the man was blind, and he wasn't far off due to bears being canines.

The masseur kept moving forward without missing a beat, his cane sliding across the ground for guidance. The day was nice, there was a gentle breeze, and large clouds moved in the wind, shadowing him from the sun from time to time. The smell of cooking also served to line his feet to his destination with a small smile on his face. It was some time since he had gotten proper food, the cubs had eaten a good part of his rations, and he needed a place to rest for at least one night.

As much as the smell of good food tempted him, the scent of warm sake was a bigger temptation. His feet spun around, his nose and cane guiding him to the nearest bar. It was noisy, as some men chatted energetically after a hard day's work with smiles on their faces. These were the typical hard day worker that just wanted to get done with their shifts, congratulate their comrades, grab a couple bottles of booze and complain about their job with bad jokes before going home to enjoy their lives. Typical everyday men.

Naruto smiled and made his way slowly to the counter, his left hand stretched once his cane hit a stool. Upon reaching it, a pair of soft and delicate hands helped to guide him into a seat, "Take it easy, pal." Said a voice not as feminine as the hands holding his, "My husband's been trying to fix that stool for some time." the bartender said in a rough yet slightly feminine voice.

She seemed to be chewing something, perhaps a piece of straw. He pictured a well-built woman, as in packing muscle, but with a small frame. Judging by the way her hair moved, she had a long high ponytail, and the sound of the wind ruffling her clothing said she had a kimono. It was a traditional Japanese bartender, but due to her clients she threw aside her feminine side.

"Very kind of you, ma'am." He said softly.

She chuckled, "Don't go throwing around such manners, pal. I'm a married woman, and I ain't one for such lovey bullshit. In this town you tell it how it is or get out, you get me?"

He nodded, "Can I get warm sake?"

"There ya go." She chuckled and handed a cup and a warm bottle to him, "I'll serve you only if you can pay up, though. Sorry, that's how things run in this town."

He nodded and pulled out his wallet, showing a handful of gold coins that made her jaw hang loosely to the point her straw fell off her lips. He gently placed one on the counter, "I'll have as many as this can pay."

She shook her head and let out a laugh, "Yes sir, coming right up! Ha! I could use more clients like you, pal!"

"What about us, honey?!" one of the men at the tables asked loudly. Her husband most likely.

She shouted back, half a bark and half a merry laugh in her voice, "Your sorry ass is something I deal with every day! Just be glad I like to give it a good slapping from time to time!" the other men laughed and cheered drunkenly while making remarks to her husband, and the man took it all with a smile while moving his arms around, showing he could take a joke.

Naruto took a good sip of his sake, enjoying the flavor while it lasted.

It was short-lived.

The gates to the bar swung open and a couple of men in rags walked in, and the blond could hear the sound of katanas resting on their hips. One of them was smoking and in a good seven steps the smoke was on Naruto's face, coming out of the swordsman's sneering face.

"Oi, what do you want?" the bartender said, sounding worried at the sight of the swords.

"Shut yer trap, woman, this is just business." The smoker said, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it in Naruto's bottle.

The blind man coughed and waved his hand, "Now, now… Those aren't words you should say to a lady…"

"Well, a cocky one. There's always an idiot like you everywhere we go." the swordsman grinned and held his katana, "See, we're from an insurance company, we provide nice services in exchange for just fees. We also provide a little… demonstration of what we can do, and what we deal with, at the same time."

The men took out their swords, grinning widely. The workers stepped back, unable to fight and seeing how determined these men seemed to get money, one way or another.

"So listen up, lady, you can either stay for the demonstration, or hire our services." Their leader said, chuckling at the bartender.

She crossed her arms, "What if I refuse to do either?"

The sound of a blade cutting a table shut her up, making her look at one of the swordsmen giggling madly, "Tee-hee! Well, good old little me can show you the demonstration just now."

His boss laughed, "See, we're kind workers! Aren't we, men?"

"You owe me a drink…" Naruto said as he grabbed his still filled cup, taking a single sip, with his other hand he swiftly swung his cane. The red walking stick hooked itself with the back of the crook's knee, and in a single motion the man was flung backwards, landing on his back with a heavy thud.

The leader growled and was about to lash at the blond, "You shit!"

"Oh, sorry." The blond said with a nervous laugh, "I didn't meant to do that, I just wanted to talk and when I grabbed my cane I-"

A swordsman behind him slashed at the man's back, hoping to see blood splattering on the wall and the bartender's shocked face. The woman's hands went to cover her mouth, but not from the horror of seeing blood, but the fact that her blind costumer had bowed and dodged the slice.

The other swordsmen grew nervous, "What the fuck is he…"

The blond stood straight up, and then bowed again, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The leader snapped, "Stop fooling around!" he raised his sword and readied it to impale the man right through the heart, aiming the tip of his sword right at the center of his chest.

Stunned silence reigned in the bar when the sword was stopped by having its tip deep in the blind man's sake bottle. A simple sake bottle had managed to parry a katana, angling the warm booze container in a way it locked the tip in place and allow the masseur his next move. He used the bottle to twist the blade in order to snap it in half before the audience's wide unbelieving eyes, stepped forward, and with his free left hand rammed his cane's pummel on the man's gut.

Watching their leader fall to his knees without any breath made the swordsmen more than a little nervous, and very, very angry, "You're dead meat!"

The one that got the closest to him was immediately rewarded for such a feet with the man's cane swinging up between his legs. Unable to do more than let out a high-pitched cry the man was left open for the blind blond to hold his red walking stick with both hands like a staff and smash one end on the side of his head to knock him out. Another tried to charge at him from behind, but found the man's closed eyes turning on him in that same instant. The cane swatted the attacker's hands, knocking the blade off, then his liver with the pummel, and finally his stomach with the other end.

It took less than three second for the two men to fall before the blind man armed only with a stick, "If anyone actually wants to gamble with their life now, I'll be here." the blond informed the swordsmen as he sat back on his stool, his hands calmly gripping his cane in front of him while his eyebrows wiggled once, just once, for any response of acceptance to his challenge.

Their leader grabbed his broken sword and attacked with a wild swing, "Stop being so damn cocky!"

He brought his sword down, the remains of the blade aimed to the blond man's neck. If only said remains hadn't landed on the floor, he may have actually fatally wounded the blond masseur. The swordsman stared at his katana, only an inch of the blade remained attached to the handle. His eyes then moved to the whiskered man's face, which closed eyes and the ridiculous skills he showed unnerved him greatly.

It was just the blink of an eye, but the whiskered masseur managed to stand behind him. The masseur's right hand gripped his cane's tightly, his thumb resting on the runes, the tip pointing to the pummel. But his left hand held the rest of his cane separately. Concealed beneath the cane was a straight, single-edged sword that the odd masseur started to sheathe slowly, stopping when only three inches were left. The swordsmen's leader found his breath stopping, his heart missing a beat as he watched it all as if time had stopped.

With an audible click, the blond fully sheathed his blade in one go.

The swordsman gasped when his own gi sported a new gash across his chest, and from the large cut his pack of cigarettes slid out, landing on the floor with every single cancer stick split in two.

"You should stop being cocky," the blond started as he turned around, holding his cane up in his left hand, with the right one hovering over the handle. The swordsmen fought back a shiver when he opened his eyelids, showing dead blue eyes unable to see any longer, like a ghostly visage, "Next time I won't doubt to cut you in half."

With a loud scream, the leader stumbled backwards and left the bar as quickly as his men, all of them having left behind the moment they saw the man's eyes.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyelids, reaching once again for his seat, "I'd like another bottle of sake."

The bartender was stunned into silence, her mouth hanging open. When she heard his request, she nodded with her eyes still wide and hurriedly grabbed another bottle, "S-Sure, pal… Enjoy yourself."

He smiled and returned to his drinking, "Thank you kindly, ma'am."

Her husband had sobered up after what he just saw, "I've heard of you…" he aimed a finger at the blond, "There's been word of a blind swordsman, a true samurai, roaming freely over the world."

The blond took a sip from his cup with his smile still there, "I don't know who you may be referring to, pal. I'm just a wandering masseur."

The man's wife put her hand on his shoulder, "Listen, let's just serve him his drinks. Once he's done he can get out." She quickly turned to the samurai, "I'm glad you helped us, but if those guys come back we really don't want anything to do with it or their boss?"

Naruto poured his cup, "Who would that man be?"

XXXXXX

A certain figure growled behind his mask, "I knew it was an awful idea to have him on our side…"

His master nodded, "Indeed. We took him in, fed him, trained him to fight and to overcome the disadvantage we set on him. A disadvantage you, Zetsu, used so he couldn't see the truth."

The black and white being growled, "It was all under control! It just isn't possible that after everything we did he could still find a way to-"

"Enough!" said the figure that stood before them, massaging his temples, "We lost enough time pretending to be his allies. I want results."

The two before him bowed and left, leaving him to curse a certain boy that grew into a true man, a true swordsman.

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's my rap!**

 **Yes, I finally decided to flip the table, take everything with it down with me, wrestle it like it were an excitable dog in an inflatable pool filled with naked oiled beauties in bikinis, and did my best to win.**

 **So here it is, a rather odd twist to everything I have ever done before in a Naruto fic. In short, Naruto was turned blind so Akatsuki could control him, train him and use him while pretending to be his ally. Unluckily for them, he is as predictable as me on meth and crack with squirrel DNA mixed into my body along pure caffeine. So be broke free, turned against them, and is currently wandering the world and looking forward to repay their "kindness" while pretending to be a masseur.**

 **Why a masseur? Well, aside from the whole Zatoichi theme, he's blind, so to blend better with some people while Akatsuki used him they had him act as one… And he became a very good one. Konan herself will attest of that.**

 **But now, for something I'm sure you're wondering, the harem members.**

-Akane (Female Kyuubi/Female Kurama), if you ever played Muramasa: The Demon Blade or Touhou Project then by law you know that kitsune women are hot as love. If not, League of Legends' Ahri should be a good example.

-Yugito Nii

-Fuu

-Anko Mitarashi

-Mei Terumi

-Female Haku (I will always claim that if that's a boy then I'm a nun, and I shall refuse otherwise)

However… Here's a quick and honest question, readers. Who do you think should be the seventh and final girl? I've been pondering some things and decided to change things a little, so you've noticed that two slots have been replaced.

I've done my thinking and think I can pull off these next four, but again I will ask what you guys think. Which of these four should be the final harem girl?

-Konan, a former ally that lied to him but, as we know, desires something better from the world than having to deal with its lies.

-Karui, the optimistic Cloud swordswoman that could use a good mature role model.

-Samui, hot as love, cold as ice, but still an interesting character to write with the possibilities.

-Road To Ninja!Hinata, the bold, badass, sadistic and dominating Hinata from an alternate universe.

I may put a poll later or try to count your reviews for votes. What I do know is that one of those four will be allowed in, and the others… well, sorry but that'd be a no.

I know some of you will be disappointed and others are sharpening their kunai replicas with sights on my lovely buttocks, but please understand that I just want to have fun with what I write. If I put all of these ten girls, while fun in mind, it'd give me some trouble in trying to keep things consistent.

 **Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

I know I'm rather tall, I know I like to think I'm smart, but let drive my stories into your heart.

 **IMPORTANT** : Voting Poll's up… been up for a while, that is! Choose up to two of the girls you want to see as the final harem girl in case you're indecisive, but only one will be chosen by you, the readers.

 **Bold** – **Bijuu talking**.

 _Italic_ – _Thoughts/Jinchuuriki mind-talking to their Bijuu_.

Translations:

Oiran - oiran were considered a type of "woman of pleasure" or prostitute. However, they are distinguished from ordinary women of pleasure in that they were entertainers, and many became celebrities outside the pleasure districts. Their art and fashions often set trends and, because of this, cultural aspects of oiran traditions continue to be preserved to this day.

Anma – refers to both a practice of traditional Japanese massage and to practitioners of that art. Modern shiatsu is largely derived from anma.

Shamisen – a Japanese musical instrument, similar to a guitar.

 **XXXXXX**

The tale begins

Whistling as merry as a spring day with a few clouds, a refreshing breeze, and a nice shade to shield one from the sun for a picnic was heard around town.

Naruto moved forward with his head hung low, his cane guiding him forward while he whistled a merry if simple tune. The streets were empty, no one dared to even look at the masseur from the establishments and homes that he passed by. He had a good amount of sake in his stomach with some food to help him digest it better, so he didn't pay it much mind.

' _Oh Kushina, you sired a fine son. To think he came from that man you married is laughable. Yet here he is, powerful and oh so fitting for the plans this one's heart has desired to accomplish. Who knows? Perhaps this one shall let him live when her freedom is in her grasp. At this moment this one shall enjoy his odyssey in slaying our common enemy. Should he prove too weak, this one would be delighted to end this charade._ '

"What is in your mind, Akane-san?" the masseur asked out loud.

What she minded was something she liked to hide under pretty words, with one exception: " **This humble vixen hopes you haven't forgotten her request, Naru-chan. That is to have the highlight of her existence be the sound of Uchiha Madara and his lackeys screaming in agony as this one pictures their pale faces twisting in a horror beyond their feeble comprehension. Whether it is by your blade or this one's claws does not matter**."

A melodious, amused, and slightly condescending voice spoke to him. There was joy in her words, as if what she saw in everything and everyone were a joke.

He replied with an equally amused smile, " _Of course I hope you remember I don't trust you. We both can agree that Madara is our mutual enemy. You, on the other hand, are just a companion. If you can amuse yourself while I destroy Akatsuki that is fine by me._ "

" **Mnhmhm, that sounds fair, Naru-chan**." She whispered in a serene yet alluring manner, like a geisha comforting her client while readying a dagger behind her back, " **But mayhap this one suggest that you drive that fearsome sword deeply into his pitch black heart?** "

Amusement was shared in a rather dark manner, " _With words like those I am surprised to know you are a vixen and not a viper, Akane-san._ "

Said vixen hummed a merry tune with her muffled giggle, as if she hide her mouth behind a dainty hand, " **To insult this one by comparing her to snakes… I must enjoy your company indeed or enjoy how confident you can be. Remember, it is the wise spider that weaves her webs when she has the time and energy, for when dusk approaches the time for supper comes with it. If this one does not get what she wants, then she will feel disinclined to help you in a moment of need. Mayhap that might motivate you?** "

" _I have confidence in my strength, achieved through lies or not._ " He said and kept moving forward.

" **Indeedly so**." Her air became lascivious, and her tone soft as a silk covered blade, promising both immense pleasure and danger if he did not answer right, " **Then should this one offer more... attentive rewards for your aid? This one knows many things, both physical and spiritual, to aid thine in your dearest ventures**."

He had a smirk on his face, but it lasted a split second after a chortle turned it into a sneer, " _I know your game, kitsune. It is only because you told me of that man's plans that I won't reply to that with any commentary. However, you need more than your body to tempt me. Remember, I am blind, physical beauty has no meaning for me._ "

The tone the vixen used was best described as aroused, " **Fufufu... you are truly an entertaining one dearest Naru-chan. This one wishes that all men were as amusing as you, my companion. Yet the offer is sincere, this one does not and cannot lie, the wise old general hides his plans in plain sight, and this one's companion sees them all. So this one shall not lie**."

Before the blind man could retort, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The wind blew dust on the dirt path and the masseur lifted his cane in both hands, his right thumb resting on his handle's runes. From the ground two men burst up, kicking dirt and pebbles around. They pushed off the boards that concealed their bodies on the floor, while the dirt clung to their black robes. Each one held a ninjato above their heads in both hands, swinging the blades down to cut the blond man in half.

The masseur walked forward, his cane guiding him. The two hidden men stared at him with wide eyes, turning their heads around to stare at him for five long seconds. Those were the last seconds they had before they fell down face first, with blood forming a large pool beneath their forms and staining the holes they had jumped out of. The citizens shivered as the masseur's features didn't change.

He didn't even flinch as he sent two men into makeshift graves.

" _Don't test my steel, Akane-san._ "

She giggled to herself in her cage and took it all in stride, her laugh coming out once more in a muffled fashion, " **Fufufu, truly, absolutely, you are an amusing sort dearest Naru-chan. Not a single second of time was wasted before you sent both souls to meet the Shinigami himself. Mnhmhm, this one will help you further and show you a token of her good will. Accept this knowledge with humility and joy, to know that this one is so deeply enamored with your company and desires nothing else but to aid her beloved companion. This one feels others like her esteemed company, holders of far less intelligent and beautiful beings than yours truly.** "

Naruto frowned, " _Then I shall make haste. No doubt they could think ill of me considering who I worked for._ "

A step forward, and three figures jumped from a rooftop on a two story house. One had a bow and three arrows aimed at the samurai, he and his companions gasped when the blind masseur avoided the projectiles by casually tilting his head to the side. One of them had a large axe he readied at his side to cut the man in two, while another had two sickles raised above his head. The blond spun around on his heels, letting the blades pass by him and land on the ground before the owners met his blade.

The archer had five arrows pointed at the blond, and could only stare at the corpses of his comrades, with his larger fellow crook holding the remains of his axe split in two beneath his body. The smaller one fell back with a large diagonal slash going from where his right kidney would be all the way up to his left shoulder. Hearing the clicking of the masseur's handle meeting the sheath that was his cane, the archer was brought back to reality and soon his hands went limp, letting his weapon fall before he ran off.

Akane hummed a short melody while in thought, " **To spare a life while yours is desperately hunted like that of a beast. Irony is a mistress that mayhap enjoy being by your side more than this one. Are battles like this meaningless for you, Naru-chan? Do you desire to feel there's some kindness in you that isn't faked? Or, dare this one say it, you see life as nothing but meaningless, even that of those around you? Oh, but trust this one when she says she is dying to know the answer to such a confounding question, regardless of what it may be.** "

Naruto said nothing, having already replied enough to the playful and devilish vixen.

He kept moving forward with a merry tune cutting the silence.

XXXXXX

"Wait a minute!" said a young blonde woman with her hair done in a simple braid.

"What is it?" said the muscular, dark skinned man with seven short swords on his body. His right hand's grip remained on the handle whether he heard good or bad news.

"I smell blood…" she started softly, "Matatabi?"

" **It is blood, but I also detect something foul and… familiar.** "

"What do you sense, Gyuuki?" the man with shades asked his companion.

" **No doubt about it. This disturbing chill running down my spine must be of one of our more bloodthirsty siblings. But which one?** "

They heard footsteps and found… a blind man walking towards them with a merry tune. The woman's nails grew into large claws quite easily capable of cutting without breaking. The man's body twisted at odd angles as his seven swords flew in the wind and landed on his limbs and joints, like he were an octopus holding the blades and ready to attack with them.

The blind man… simply kept walking forward, "Excuse me." He said kindly mid-whistling.

The woman spoke first, "You're not fooling anyone, so drop the act."

The masseur, yes, he kept walking forward, "I'd like to pass."

The towering mass of muscle that was the man spoke next, "Yo, you can try to play the fool, but you've yet to make us lose our cool!"

The whiskered blond paused, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, "I'm… sorry, I don't think I can take you seriously with such half thought-out lyrics and awful rhythm." The large man was about to shout, but his breath was caught right in his throat when the masseur opened his eyes to show they'd never see them, "You can keep singing all you want while you remain where you are, but I'd like to continue my journey."

The two tailed cat felt goosebumps, " **This is serious, Yugito… Just now all of you must have felt it! This man, he's dangerous! He is an entity that embodies death if he so desires! His posture, his way to remain calm, his drive to move forward! These are traits of a man who isn't afraid to fight and draw blood! He has been taught a lesson many shinobi like us refuse to take! He's learned to be merciless!** "

Naruto could hear his vixen speaking, " **These are my boorish little siblings Gyuuki that stupid brute of a bull and cute little Matatabi-chan or Ma-chan as I teased her when we were free. Mnhmhm… This one suggests you do not sympathize much with their human partners. I may be the strongest of all nine, yet you refuse services that would please you greatly.** "

Despite all that, a grin spread on Naruto's face, "Hah…" his chuckle threw the two shinobi before him out of their own loop, "Hahaha… Taking on a blind man without even stating your reasons. These eyes of mine may have been useless since I was born, yet they can recognize true evil. It often can come out of good intentions when someone doesn't know what they're doing. I am a man that has learned of true evil, and I am not afraid to use if that's what it takes to destroy it. So, once again, would you let me walk through?"

"I know him!" A civilian shouted from a window, aiming a finger at the blind masseur, "I saw that man once when I was living in Mist Country ten years ago! As a little boy he killed a hundred armed shinobi without showing remorse at all! He is… He's from Akatsuki!"

The woman slid her foot forward, "And there go your chances of ever leaving this place alive."

"Hah…"

"What?!" she and the other shinobi were shocked. No person would react that way if they had been pointed at and branded as a criminal.

"Sorry, but I am not from Akatsuki…" Naruto started, but gripped his cane up, readying his right hand, "I am hunting Akatsuki."

Giving a soft laugh from his mind, Akane's smile turned predatory, showing off all of her glittering and flawless white teeth, " **Ah, this one was waiting for this. Naru-chan, a humble and simple request comes from your honored companion's lips. Crush them, break their pride, shatter their attempts to call upon my cute little siblings, and make them regret ever baring their teeth at this one. Oblige my request, and this one's gratitude shall be most immense and happy.** "

She knew he wouldn't, but she also knew he could. The Jinchuuriki before her partner just had to try their hand at taking him down, and that'd be it. She'd get a visual treat in the form of the swordsman destroying those holding her kin's power. Akane longed for that, for the knowledge of the man and woman before the blind man she was locked in to feel fear and despair in the face of someone who wouldn't hesitate. He wouldn't hold back, his blade wouldn't stop, and he would never flinch in a battle.

Yet all he needed was a reason in the form of his enemies trying to harm him.

"Heh…" the whiskered masseur chuckled once, "If you've gone mute we will have trouble settling this."

The two shinobi before him were speechless but wouldn't let their guard down, not against a man this dangerous. However, the woman had a matter to settle with him, "You say to be hunting Akatsuki. That is not an easily made claim."

"Some people cheer for them to take the Jinchuuriki away." Naruto sneered, and the atmosphere seemed to lose its life as the air turned cold with that action, "The fact people like them exist and gain such freedom when committing their crimes has sickened me enough. Worry not, I know my limits. That is why I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I will destroy their organization."

"Heh…" the man started, "Sorry pal, but talk's cheap. I ain't easy to fool like a sheep!"

Naruto paused, and showed an inch of his blade, slowly drawing it out of the sheath before he spoke, "Lady, whether I win or lose my battle, be kind enough to break your friend out of his musical career."

Akane's commentary was snide, cruel, and completely at odds to her normal classy tone, she was as irritated as could be, " **What a buffoon, but a strong one. Naru-chan, this one's beloved and dearest container, please indulge her request as she utters it now and to put a term in its most crass words, cut this fool to ribbons. His tone and very nature irks your honored companion's sensibilities. That is to say his very voice grates at this one's delicate ears. Please, for your sake and this one's love, silence his tongue, by cutting it out preferably."**

Something that actually amazed Naruto was how, despite being angry, the kitsune still managed to sound regal.

The woman smirked, "I'll make sure of that. And sorry, but like my partner said we can't trust your word. Get ready!"

The two shinobi disappeared in a blur of speed and instantly reappeared in front of the blond man. The kunoichi's eyes widened when she watched his sheath up, parrying her claw strike by colliding with her wrist yet doing so without hurting her. The tank of a man felt his jaw go loose to the point the sword in his teeth nearly fell. Before him the blind masseur had three of his short swords rattling against his straight-blade. While the muscular man's swords rattled as he tried to force them towards the man, the whiskered sword master didn't flinch.

Both shinobi were pushed back by the deceivingly strong swordsman while Naruto remained where he was, his weapon and cane held in an inverted grip. Naruto leaned his body to one side as quickly as possible when feeling heat rush at him. He heard the flames sail over his head while the kunoichi rushed at him with her claws ready. The man charged once again too, but something was odd.

They kept charging forward, and watched Naruto sheathe his sword in his cane, holding it in both hands, which Gyuuki recognized, " **This guy's a master of Iaidou, a fast as lightning technique in which he pulls his sword to strike his enemy and instantly sheathe it back! Bee, this guy's skill is insane! Be careful!** "

With his partner's advice in mind, Bee spun around, his body becoming a deadly buzz-saw with his seven blades aimed at the blond man. The kunoichi remained behind the ox-like man, her claws up in front of her face. The wandering swordsman waited for them, and gave a single step back. In that second, the blonde kunoichi had switched places with her fellow soldier, and was right in front of the blond man with her claws ready to strike him, while Bee flipped over the man, landed behind him and charged at him from behind.

The claws and blades were an inch from his skin, and it was an inch of his blade that Naruto drew out.

Time seemed to stop for the blond, and neither of his opponents managed to see what he did. His instincts kicked in and in a flash he had turned around. Time moved forward once again, and Bee found the masseur swinging down his blade at him, colliding with his seven swords and breaking the momentum of his charge. The strike sent the far larger swordsman down not because of brute force but by using a speed the spectacled shinobi couldn't see coming with his eyes. Yugito gasped for breath when her stomach found the man's sheath slammed on her gut past her defenses, nailing her square on her stomach.

While the kunoichi fell back, Bee started to get up, only to see the blond sheathe his blade and start walking where he intended to go, "Oi! What're you doing?!" he heard the cat's flesh cage ask the man.

The masseur put his cane back on the ground to guide his steps, "I have no reason to fight you or even resent you two. I'd advise you do the same. You can hunt me down out of anger if you wish to, but be kind enough to tell if achieving that manages to satisfy you." A sneer crossed his features, hardening them, "I've had my fair share of pointless battles so don't make me add you to those numbers."

Yugito was about to go after him, but Bee stopped her, "Don't… Right there and then he had the perfect chance to deal a fatal strike on you or me, yet he didn't. I guess the man's legit."

The feline kunoichi closed her eyes but conceded. The masseur was on an insane level beyond anything she could imagine, and he didn't even use chakra.

A thought that shook her mind with coldness entered, and it was a simple question. If the blind man was that strong without the visible use of chakra, how strong could he be with it?

"The Third will be mad if he hears about this." She stated.

Bee nodded, "Let's finish our mission and act as if nothing happened. If word of this gets out to him, I'm sure my brother can handle it."

She smiled softly and both left the blond be… or they would have had she not noticed something, "Isn't he taking a road to the bandit hideout?"

Bee felt his jaw slacken yet again.

XXXXXX

" **Naru-chan was most impressive during that bout, this one believes that if he had simply let go, there would've been a magnificent blood bath that would've been glorious to see. Your honored companion wishes she could've seen such a beautiful visceral spray of sanguine delight. Mayhap this one suggest, that her beloved Naru-chan create a canvas of death and sacrifice it in his companion's name?"** Akane's silken voice whispered through his mind, the swordsman felt the touch of her hand, warm and soft caress the mental texture of his cheek while her voice turned sinfully evil and bloodthirsty.

His chuckle was accompanied with a bitter smile, " _Tempt me all you want, kitsune. I know your tricks and I'm not going to let you use me._ "

His cane landed on a door to a large traditional Japanese soapland. A soapland was a place definitely not for minors in which men would pay women to bathe with them, wash their backs, and lay on their backs to… You readers get the picture. He forced the door open with his cane sliding it to the side and walked in. Already the smell of steam coming from opened doors and the sound of well-acted giggles alerted him that he'd stand out.

Akane was hardly impressed, her tone filled with disdain and contempt at the soapland women, " **Pretty dolls playing at being women, we should've seen them try to master the training of the olden ways when being an oiran meant something important. Alas, the old ways and tradition die to the boring trudge of modernity, a truly miserable fate to see foolish little girls attempt to entertain men in this grim day and age. This one wishes that her treasured and most beloved Naru-chan could've seen the beauty and poise of her fellows at the height of their power."**

If Naruto could he would roll his eyes, but he understood that one of the many things that the Kitsune took utmost pride in, was her abilities as his companion even if she desired to have her way. When he had relaxed in his mental scape, she played the shamisen and entertained him with conversation both light and heavy, ranging from discussion of the arts, of history both modern and ancient, and her great knowledge of great philosophy and literature. She even went so far as messaging him and serving him drinks, tea, and allowing him to smoke with her. Her capabilities as an oiran could not be understated, even if she was a sinfully evil and malicious vixen, she was still an extremely capable companion who had worlds more class than the highest Daimyo.

Which made him even more cautious around the nine-tailed kitsune.

"Anma-san…" a girl cooed from a door, "Would you like a special discount? If you do my back I can do all of you."

The kitsune laughed cruelly, " **Using the tricks of a cheap harlot… These are sad times indeed. This one wishes to believe her company fits you best, Naru-chan.** "

Even if her company did as she said, he hadn't seen her face, not once, and not ever, "Sorry, but I'd rather not see a thing in my life." He said with a small smile, "I'd like these eyes of mine to be closed as I cut through those that try to blind me to their lies."

The girl shuddered, and watched in shock how the masseur pulled out his sword. She shrieked and fell backwards while his blade cut through the wall on her left. The sound of a bandit crying in pain while uselessly clutching his bleeding sight was the response the blond wanted to sheathe his sword. The girl stared at the blood, then the corpse, and finally at the masseur before running off towards him.

After she caught her breath she finally spoke, "There are more! My friends are all locked up in their rooms! Please, you got to do something, sir!"

"Get out." He said dryly, "This place is about to be painted in blood."

Akane's voice came out in a delighted purr that he hated to admit caused a shiver to run down his back, " **Mnhhmhm…! At last, her beloved and cherished companion will paint a beautiful canvas of death and gore for her, this one shall welcome his tribute in her name, and return his kindness with gratitude and pleasure. Come to this one's company when you finish Naru-chan, she will play the song you most enjoy and serve you rich plum sake as a reward; no strings will be attached, for this one is in a good mood.** "

He obviously took it with a grain of salt and heard the rumbling in the building as bandits rushed downstairs after listening to one of their own scream.

The blind man sighed and sheathed his sword on his cane. The soapland girl stared at him dumbfounded as he lowered his body, spread his legs, and hung his head low to better listen to those approaching. She took five steps behind him to get some distance, and observed him hold his cane up.

The men that arrived all had katanas and robes of their own, with the blades out of the sheaths. They stared in disbelief at the blind man but kept their distance with their swords drawn.

Naruto gave them a soft smile, "I heard there was a dangerous swordsman around and thought I was into something, but you took away my doubts." He let out a tired sigh, "All of you are ronin, rogue samurai. My, my, it seems I just wasted my time."

Three of them rushed at him as one, and didn't see Naruto move until he weaved around the first swing. Their eyes registered a flash, the glint of a blade cutting the air itself accompanied by the sound of it striking flesh and bone. The one to attack first screamed loudly while clutching his right elbow, watching in horror the stump where his arm used to be holding his sword. When the man's knees hit the ground, so did his missing limb and the sword it clutched rigidly.

The air was cut three more times, and seven men fell down on the floor without a chance to blink.

Naruto sheathed his blade and made his way upstairs.

He finally arrived to the second floor to hear katanas trembling in the grip of their owners. When the first man moved his above his head for a strike, Naruto leaned his body towards him and the man was soon rolling down the stairs. The other swordsmen looked up at the blond wiping the blood off his blade with a flick of his wrist.

All felt a chill seeing him face them, "Shit, forget this!" one of them yelled, throwing his sword down and running past the blond downstairs.

He was quickly followed by everyone else, even the soapland women.

Naruto remained where he was in a silent, unmoving state for what felt like minutes, "Hoh? Not what I expected. It is welcomed, nonetheless."

" **Commanding such fear in the hearts of many… This one's heart may fall for you some more.** " He felt her ghostly touch on his shoulders sliding down, but it wouldn't earn her a chance to control him.

He kept moving forward until his cane hit a large heart-shaped double door. He grabbed the handle and opened it, letting it move so anyone behind it could try to hurt him. Instead, steam and the sound of running water reached him. Without any hostility the masseur kept moving forward with his can sliding around the soft carpet that he wouldn't doubt had seen its fair share of use, making him regret being barefoot.

There was no breathing, which was alarming in the large room he was in. It had to be the boss' place considering head honchos like to be at the top or feel like they're superior to everyone else.

"Not bad."

Naruto turned around and swung his sword, missing the one that spoke to him.

"You're good…" Naruto said, his eyebrows closing the gap between them in a frown, "You aren't a normal bandit, I knew that much when looking for leads to Akatsuki's dirty businesses."

The voice cackled and Naruto cut down a large jar in half, the decorative piece of clay's top half slid off with a clean diagonal cut separating it from its bottom half. Yet, once again, the blond didn't hit anything made of flesh and blood.

"Like I said, masseur, you're not bad either." The voice said, "Do color me impressed, to see a blind man working for Akatsuki and using nothing but his real strength to fight, not that of his pet."

Naruto snorted, "I wouldn't call my partner a pet, more like a succubus. I can't risk myself around those tempting offers." Akane had to admit he was right, she wouldn't mind taking full control in such a manner that'd make the lovely face of the legendary Aensland Clan jealous if it wasn't obvious.

The one hiding chuckled, "I think I would have liked working with you, anma."

"And I think…" Naruto started, putting his sheathed cane on his belt, on his left hip, "…that I would have despised you much more if we had."

"Here's the kicker, anma-san…" the one hiding started, "I sent my job application as a Jinchuuriki hunter, and you're the only one that doesn't use his beast's power… Could you make my job any easier? I specialize on silent kills by using my very own chakra to make my own body soundproof. Only way to know where I am is when I let you know."

"I fear that this wasn't obvious enough already to you, my friend…" the last word was obviously sarcastic as Naruto's right hand rested on the handle of his sword, his thumb aimed to the blade instead of the pummel, meaning one thing, "I'd rather use my own strength to settle things."

With three swift slices to the walls on his right and left followed by the last one going to the ceiling, the nearby water pipes burst, spraying the entire room.

The hidden assassin grumbled, "What are you do-"

He was behind Naruto for a single second, staring at him with one side of his body turned, and watched the blond reverse the grip on his sword too late. With his inverted grip, Naruto managed to stab backwards far easier, with both lungs and the heart pierced by the straight blade.

With a yank, the body remained upright for two seconds as the killer's lungs were flooded with blood. He fell to his death while the water washed off the blond man's sword and his body.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the room, making sure he was out of the water before drying his blade with a flick to his side.

" **My beloved Naru-chan, weren't you intrigued of that man's identity? Surely, you don't want this trip to be a waste.** " Akane said, failing to hide a smile.

"A Jinchuuriki assassin, and two Jinchuuriki…" he said simply, growling, "You two heard it all, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yugito gasped, having tried to sneak around the masseur for answers.

The blond bared his teeth, "This was no normal mission for you two. Who sent you?"

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's my rap!**

 **A bit of a disclaimer, the Third Raikage is alive, yes. But the question remains about who set Yugito and Bee up, or… was it them that were being set up?**

 **I hope you enjoyed Akane. It was fun writing her character and my friend The Lord Of Pages had a blast helping me with her dialogue. Ok, sure, she is rather chatty but we settled on a design to make her more like a traditional kitsune. Kitsune are known for being tricksters, perfect lovers, and at times quite malicious. Combining all three the image of an evil geisha or, like I've shown you, an evil oiran came to be. As a "woman of pleasure" she tries to tempt her user into sinning and becoming hers and hers alone. Of course, Naruto knows of this trick of hers and does his best to not fall for it.**

 **Hey, he's blind, tempting him with a concept of beauty isn't going to tempt someone who doesn't know what's beautiful and what is not in a physical way. To him it doesn't matter if Akane's a drop dead beauty – which she is – if she's that twisted and ready to do anything to control him, he can't see her so temptation via using womanly assets won't work.**

 _ **Beta's Notes, The Lord of Pages here. I specifically wrote Akane's dialogue in the third person to convey a more traditional and royal mode of talking, that is she talks like that because she is from an entirely different time and culture than the traditional cast. When she talks to Naruto, she is meant to convey a sense of sensual otherworldly beauty and sin. Her words are as of silk and sweet as honey, but behind them lurk venom and bloodlust.**_

 **XXXXXX**

-OMAKE-

Anma on LOL

On his quest to hunt Akatsuki, Naruto found himself in many odd places by the hands of Lady Luck or someone being crazy enough to summon a blind masseur that can turn an army into minced meat.

One of such trips starts as follows.

"Hah… What an odd bunch." Naruto said as he sheathed his blade and passed by heavily armed armored men, all with their faces or backs on the ground after the masseur finished with them.

Luckily for them, he heard them yell at him how he was invading some odd place by the name of Noxus or something. After saying his apologies and getting the armored men to leave him be with the help of his trusty cane the masseur was free to roam the road once again. He did expect more guards but by the time the ship that took him to this Noxus left him he knew he'd stay in for whatever trouble he would face.

He also smelled some good food nearby, and his bare feet swiftly took him there, always aided with his trusty cane.

He found a good enough place, comfortable yet not pretentious. He sat down, asked the waiter what was on the menu and after placing his order he waited patiently.

"W-What a beauty!" a man shouted, before his wife slapped him on the head.

His head turned around and he could hear silent steps. His eyebrows found themselves closer when he smelled and almost feared something that shouldn't happen. But it had to be.

A nine-tailed vixen sat by his side, on another table. But he could picture from her silence that she was sizing him up.

And… "What an odd man you are…" she whispered in a sultry and melodious tone that'd give Akane some competition.

He smirked, "I'm a simple anma, lady… Talking to me out of the blue, though. I have to admit I'm curious about your reasons." He could also do without feeling the heated glares from the other male customers around him and what had to be a really beautiful vixen.

One of her tails was oddly close to his hand, he felt tempted to pet it, tough fluffy tail indeed… Blind or not, he had to admit she was terrifyingly good at tempting men if all it took for her was to place one of her tails on touching range.

"I thought I sensed a kindred spirit in you… we even have the same marks…" she smiled and a slender, soft and delicate touching but not frail finger poked his cheek.

He snickered, "I'll have to take your word for it, lady… I don't even know what my face looks like."

Amazingly, her next words sounded sincere, for they were no act, "I am sorry…"

He smiled softly, his head leaning to her side even if he wasn't fully facing her, "Don't be. You've given me company while I wait for my meal. Perhaps I can repay you as the masseur I am."

She let out a brief laugh best described as a soft and soothing song from her lips, "I can see your hands know how to treat a lady."

Naruto found himself petting the tail that she had deliberately placed near his hand.

" **This one doesn't know who you are, she doesn't know what you are, but if you leave him be then this humble maiden will forget you ever existed. We shall walk our separate paths and never see each other again. But if you dare touch him or take him into your robes, this one will find you… and she will kill you…** " Akane's voice whispered out in pure hatred, her venomous tone of one utter malice for the interloper fox that dared to come near HER Naru-chan.

The fox touching him didn't know the seething vixen locked away in his body, but she did feel a burst of demonic energy come from the masseur's body, her eyes turned sensually towards the marks over his cheeks, as she wandered aloud, "I don't suppose you've been touched by a Gumiho in the past, have you?"

"I'd have to know what a Gumiho is first…" he paused, waiting for her reply.

"Ahri." She said, smiling as she inched closer to him.

A small but playful smile appeared on his face, "I'm Naruto."

She returned the gesture by trailing her finger on his whiskered cheek, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I may take you on that offer soon, real soon."

 **XXXXXX**

 **A quick League of Legends crossover.**

 **To be fair, Ahri just needs to giggle to make men bow to her feet. Blind or not, she sure knows how to make a man feel wanted just by using her voice. Hell, she uses her sex appeal in battle and yet is more dressed than characters like Jinx and Morgana. She may steal your life essence out of your urethra, but she does it with class.**

 **Swordslinger out!**


End file.
